


Behind The Brambles

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Red thought of Bear as a wonderful companion, but hadn't ever really thought he was serious about being her suitor. Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Brambles

She was the wild one, the sister that ran faster and farther ahead, the one with moods as dark as her hair. She was the one that charged forward without thinking of the consequences her sister would have to clean up.

Perhaps this was why the Bear seemed so appealing. He ran about the forest and had little to stop him from doing as he pleased. He showed her where the best hiding places were when she played with her sister, eyes sharp as he followed to make sure neither sister came to harm as they grew.

She was young, but not so young that she didn't know what a suitor was. Neither she nor her sister were of age to be married yet, and she didn't usually believe that the Bear was serious about acting as a suitor for her or her sister. He played well in the forest, and they were fast friends. Rose Red clambered up onto his back many times for rides; Snow White was often afraid of the speed he could reach, and preferred to stay near the cottage with her weaving.

On this day, Rose Red was running about the forest with Bear. Her sister was with their mother, recovering from a chest cold that had crept up as the spring began. She needed only rest now, so Rose Red didn't have to go looking for more herbs. They were playing tag now, as hide and seek never worked unless Bear was the one hiding. He knew her scent only too well, and could find her wherever she was.

Rose Red stopped running after trying to squeeze through a bramble patch. It would have slowed down Bear and let her get ahead, but her hand caught on the brambles and a thorn cut her palm. Bear lumbered forward at her cry of pain and tenderly took her hand between his massive paws. "My darling Rose Red," he said, voice soft and low. "Let me give you ease." His tongue lapped at her palm, warm and rough in spots. It almost tickled, and distracted Rose Red from the stinging of the thorn.

She smiled at him and threaded the fingers of her other hand through his thick fur. "Bear, you are a wonderful companion."

Bear licked his lips and nodded his large head. "No running for now, Rose Red," he said, one paw moving to caress her back. "You must rest yourself."

It was a sensible idea, so Rose Red settled comfortably on a clear patch of ground beside Bear behind the brambles. "Oh dear, it's still bleeding."

He took her hand in his paws again then laved at the wound with his tongue, gentle and thorough as before. His tongue then traced her fingers and knuckles, the inside of her wrist. His eyes were on her as she gasped at the sensation. "I would care for you this way, my Rose Red."

"What do you mean, Bear?" she asked, wound on her hand forgotten. She could feel the warmth in her belly at the touch of his tongue against her wrist and fingers, soft and slow and sensual. It had almost been like a promise for more.

Bear smiled at her. "Shall I show you what I mean?" he asked, leaning forward. Though he was massive and powerfully built, she was not afraid of his looming form. This was her friend, and they had grown close over the years. "I will show you the care I would give you as your suitor."

This was no joke, and Rose Red merely nodded at him with large eyes.

Bear moved his head down to her ankles and traced one with his tongue, her leg poised delicately between his palms. His tongue rasped across her calf, making Rose Red twitch and clasp her hands in between her breasts. Bear smiled at her fondly once he reached her knee. "Grasp them, Rose Red," he urged, breath warm over her damp skin. "Stroke them as you would stroke me, as I would stroke you." His eyes darkened in desire as she did so, cupping and rolling her hands over her clothed breasts. Bear continued laving at her skin, warm fur brushing over her damp skin. He parted her legs wide to make room for him, and Rose Red's breath came in short pants. He could smell her growing desire, could already taste it on his tongue.

He lapped at her, making her gasp and moan. She squirmed as he licked at her folds and dark red curls, his paws keeping her hips still for him. She pinched her own nipples as she writhed, losing her balance and sliding to the ground. Rose Red bucked her hips against his mouth, crying out when his tongue plunged deeply within her, exploring the tight crevice and licking at her from the inside out. He licked and sucked at her swollen flesh, tasting her arousal as it flowed from her. Rose Red writhed, rubbing at her nipples in a way she hadn't known would feel this good. "Bear," she gasped. "Darling Bear."

His tongue thrust into her at a rapid pace, rough fur rubbing at another spot that sent sparks shooting along her spine. She could feel his rough paws through the fabric of her dress, could feel his fur chafing at her delicate thighs. She was spread wide for him, reveling in the warmth building between her legs. He was too busy to speak, but his rough growl was one of pleasure and desire. Rose Red arched and bucked against his mouth, twisting and trying to chase that growing pleasure as he moved over her.

Rose Red nearly screamed when suddenly the pleasure washed over her. She lay limp on the forest floor as he lapped at her juices, savoring her taste. She watched as he took a paw to himself, and she reached for him. He guided her hands over him, until it seemed to twitch and have a life of its own. Rose Red impulsively shifted to lean forward, tasting him as he had tasted her. Bear let out a roar of pleasure, and shifted position until he completely covered her body. He pushed into her, a sharp pain swift and searing hot deep inside of her. He moved hard and fast despite her cries, until he roared again and fell still.

She whimpered when he withdrew from her, feeling sore and stretched out in places she hadn't known existed. Bear bent his head over her again, then lapped at the juncture of her thighs. Rose Red relaxed and let herself fall back against the forest floor as he worked his tongue inside of her again. She liked this part, and spread her legs wider for him with a moan. He licked her in earnest, pushing his tongue hard and fast inside of her against. She writhed and twisted beneath his mouth, one of his paws resting on her chest to keep her from rolling completely away from him. One of his claws brushed against her nipple, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Bear sucked and licked at her until the pleasure bloomed brighter than any fire and exploded inside of her, leaving her limp and exhausted beneath him.

"You are mine," Bear rumbled, eyes burning bright with desire. "You are my mate and I am your suitor."

Rose Red smiled in agreement and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Forever, dear Bear."


End file.
